Dynavision Multicarts
Dynavision Mulitcarts are cartridges containing many NES and Famicom games that were made to mostly come with bootleg consoles for free, such as the Dynavision Xtreme, the Mebe Teck and the Virtual Station. Upon boot up, a blue menu appears that has the sea, a green island with a single palm tree on it to the right, and a distant green and blue mountain on the left. A cloud appears at the top of the screen that says the cartridge's title is for the number of games on the multicart, for example, 101-in-1 has the title "101 Games". The highlighter icon is a blue UFO that looks left and right. The menu music varies in different cartridges, being two different songs, but both music tracks are a happy and upbeat tune. One of them based on "Edelweiss" of the musical "The Sound of Music" On a page, the title is in a white box instead of a cloud, and instead of the sea and islands, there is Ivy/vines/seaweed. The menu music still plays upon entering the pages. Multicarts made by Dynavision *Dynavision 101-in-1 (Has an upbeat tune, and contains 101 games. This is the most well known one.) *Dynavision 30-in-1 (Exactly the same as the 101-in-1 Multicart, but with less games) *Dynavision 40-in-1 (Usually comes from the console Magic Computer PC 95.) *Dynavision 46-in-1 Multicart (Has different music from the other versions and lacks the UFO highlighter) *Dynavision 64-in-1 Multicart *Dynavision 94-in-1 Multicart (Is the same as the 101-in-1 Multicart, but with less games) *Dynavision 106-in-1 Mulitcart (Exactly the same as 101-in-1, but with extra games) Games On a full 106-in-1 cartridge, there are eleven pages, each one containing ten games, except page eleven, which only has ?, due to the odd number of games: Page 1 #Contra #Gradius #Adventure Island #Solomn's Key #Super Key Kong #Skate Board Wood #Infant School (A rename of Urusei Yatsura: Lum's Wedding Bell) #Bump 'N' Jump #Argus #Seicross Page 2 11. Space Fight of Gun 12: Fantasy of Gun 13: Abyss of Gloom 14: Aldha Mission 15: B Wang 16: 1942 17: Mag Max 18: Spartan 19: Duck 20: Twin Bee Page 3 21: Son Son 22: Wars 23: Bomb Jack 24: Sqoon 25: Ninja 3 26: Volguard II 27: Chexder 28: Galg 29: Gyrodine 30: Spelunker Page 4 31: Geimos 32: Chall Enger 33: Baltron 34: Route 16 35: Exed Exes 36: Dough Boy 37: Lot Lot 38: Skiing 39: Pony Cat 40: King of Ghost Page 5 41: Othello 42: Super Dynamix 43: Pooyan 44: Formation Z 45: Star Force 46: Mars Man 47: Macross 48: Star Gate 49: Milk & Nuts 50: Antarctic Adventure Page 6 51: Arabian 52: Millipede 53: Space ET 54: Sky Destroyer 55: Exerion 56: Circus Chablite 57: Ninja 58: Magic Jewelry 59: Small Mary 60: Joust Page 7 61: Door Door 62: Ninja II 63: Burger Time (BurgerTime) 64: Kung Fu 65: Combat 66: Karateka 67: Lode Runner 68: Helicopter 69: Bomber Man (Bomberman) 70: Bookyman Page 8 71: Devil World 72: Hyper Olimpyc 73: Hyper Sports 74: Lunar Ball 75: 10 Yard Fight 76: Bird Week 77: Road Fighter 78: Zippy Race 79: F1 Race 80: City Connection Page 9 81: Surface Fire 82: Binary & Land 83: Rogebrer 84: Wrestle 85: Penguin 86: Bomb 87: Spar 88: Rescue Kuck 89: Bandits 90: Conte Enegy Page 10 91: Snowfield Show 92: Boat Race 93: Tetris II 94: Maze 95: Future Tank 96: Shoot Copters 97: Bounce 98: Aether 99: Cobra of Sky 100: Spelunker II Page 11 101: Hector 102: Higemaru 103: Ikari 104: A Close All 105: Fire Fighter 106: Quad Challenge Games exclusive to older versions *Flipull *Tiger Heli *Castle Excellent *Tetris II *Arkanoid *ELEVATOR ACTION *DIG DUG II Snapshots There are currently no images. Cartridges There are currently no images. Category:Games Category:Multicarts Category:Famicom/NES games